Mello's College Life
by Demonic Mello
Summary: Mello and Matt are college students in Lawliet's College for Criminal Justice. Matt pursuing cyber crime and Mello choosing homicide. Matt's all set up and Mello ends up falling for a teacher. Can Mello survive this or will he fail? M because crime scenes, mock crimes, swearing and possible sex
1. Chapter 1

There were never that many students who could take Lawliet's College of Criminal Justice. It was something of a dream, an ambition for me. I was new as was my roommate. My roommate wanted to also come here. We both passed and I was pleasantly surprised we got to be roommates. We might pursue different areas as he wanted to do the cyber crime and I wanted to do homicide, but we didn't like the idea of being roommates with anyone else.

"Ash dormitories on willow street here we are" Matt replied the striped geek with a cigarette in his mouth and gold goggles on his eyes with dyed red hair. I looked at his heavy suit case. The thing had pictures of various Nintendo games on it and I had no idea the games except Mario and Legend of Zelda. I also wondered how we were going to get that thing up to our dorm if there was no elevator.

I stepped to the two story building with balconies. The doors were made of oak. So the outside really didn't give much of a vibe except the grass was cut perfectly to one inch tall. It felt like it was more manacured than cut. I knocked on the door in a star shaped maner. We had no key or anything yet so I had to wait till the person who is in charge of the dorms opens the door. A man answered it.

He had black shaggy but kept hair, with glasses and wore a suit. I gulped wondering if I was late. He had a stone expression till he looked and saw it was me and Matt. His gaze softened. "oh you must be Mello and Matt. I'm professor Mikami I teach criminal law because it's not just detectives, and police that come here, it's lawyers too and also what good is catching the bad guy if you broke more laws than he did?" He said giving me a silver key along with Matt.

I had a back pack that contained all my books and clothing. Mikamai allowed us in. There were vending machines , showers and a tv area. I scanned around for the elevators in this off white room with black and white tile in diamond patterns on the floor. "the elevators to your left the stairs are next to it" He replied as if reading my mind. I nodded and went to them spotting them. "no noise after eleven pm because we need to sleep. no girls are allowed in the dorms after nine. If you do have a girl please keep it from going further than kissing. Sex leaves a mess and we don't want pregnancies. We lock up at ten and open up at seven am so bring your keys or climb the balcony. No smoking inside the dorm rooms it also makes it hard to clean." He added and I signaled Matt to go up to the elevator.

"Where do I get my schedule?" I asked knowing that most the rules here were common sense. Most were repeats of what I read. I was being polite while cutting him off. Matt would have let himself be bombarded by the rules. However my question surprised him.

"Oh you get your schedules online. Your ID is your room number and your last name the password Ashes_of_Justice" Mikami said and pointed to a room. "that's my room so if there is an emergency like diabetes, seizures or an asthma attack get me. Don't call for the others we are trained in first aid and all sorts or things. If someone breaks in use the phone there and dial 001 our security will handle it. I think I explained all the important parts" He said and I went up the stairs into my room.

Author's note- Review for title and vote in the poll.


	2. Chapter 2

We went up to room one zero one. I heard Matt laughing and soon I picked up why. All of them were ASC two code. They used lower case letters and somehow we ended up in e. e was something that in math was a constant for logarithmic equations. I knew that Wammys liked to put hidden Easter eggs but this was starting to make me curious as to what other things we missed other than ash being a product of willow bark and the fact it was also a tree.

I opened the door using the silver key and opened it to a small red room. As much as red was my favorite color, Matt and I stepped back. That was no accident or coincidence. The log was for me, the red was for Matt. This was the horror Matt had to stop or at least slow down. Braving the room, I found a small dorm with red bunk bed and a metal desk. There was a file on the desk with the name officer Keehl on it. I knew exactly what that was. We were warned that we would have mock cases and that folder was going to be our mock case report.

Matt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before unpacking his laptop and plugging it in. I then undid my own bag and unpacked into some red drawers and looked at the cut of the handle. It was a dragon and I sighed as red dragon was definitely going to be used as an example of Serial killers in media. Because media had portrayed them to be like this, it was not always going to be easy to catch a serial killer. I opened the drawer and looked in seeing if there was something else. There wasn't and I folded my cloths before sliding them all to the left. I let Matt have the right side. I then called Matt over.

Matt had unpacked all his games and such. I looked at him pulling out a camera and I shook my head laughing. It was an expensive gift that Matt got for his birthday and the only picture on there was his girlfriend Misa in a zero suit Samus cosplay. I could never figure out how the gamer landed her except by fate guiding them so that it would happen. Matt never told me how they had met. My guess was she was attracted to his car when he paraded the classic around like a prized Stallion. The only other thing I could guess was that she had pictures over the internet she didn't want and Matt took them down for her.

I then went over and took his bag which now had nothing heavy. I then folded his shirts and put them to the right as Matt logged in on the computer. I then opened the next drawer when I noticed a curious screen of black with white old English letters.

I looked to see he had criminal law with Mikiamami for an hour at nine am, investigation and deduction with L for an hour at ten am, Then he had programming with Wateri at eleven with a thirty minute break, He then came back to him at twelve, Then it was media and electronic communication with Light Yagami at two pm finishing off with psychology of a hacker at three to five pm. Then he had a lab of three hours on the days he didn't have class. I noticed him biting his lip. I was the organized one so this crammed schedule would be a nightmare for the red head.

"if this is mine I'm scared to see yours Mello" Matt said as I shrugged and had him go and get up. He then took over the putting away of our clothing. I knew he wouldn't fold them but I didn't care really. I looked at mine. I had Ballistics and Lab evidence with Sorichiro Yagami from nine to ten thirty, Then I had Criminal law with Mikami from ten thirty to eleven and got a break till eleven thirty, Then it was Investigation and deduction from eleven thirty to one, after that was psychology of a criminal from one to three. The final end was public relations and media effect from three to four. I had my labs on my days off too but mine were four hours long. I sighed. It was a lot of work but I was sure I was going to be fine from this. This place was known for making the best and brightest and now I knew why. It packed you with long hours of relevant classes throwing away things like electives.

Matt looked over my shoulder apparently done and his eyes widened. "Holy shit Mello you are going to be swamped!" He said making me jump. I was glad that this semester I would not have the actual gun training or I would have shot Matt. I looked at him with a glare but not one that shown I really meant him harm. I looked and saw his bag completely depleted and mine still with items in it. I pulled out all my notebooks and my psychology book. I then pulled my cellphone out of the front pocket and mine too was empty. I could not wait to see what was in store.


End file.
